


...18,19,20!

by Edoraslass



Series: Under My Wing [42]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 02:31:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edoraslass/pseuds/Edoraslass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Which A Bed Is Not Made</p>
            </blockquote>





	...18,19,20!

Boromir's bed was a mess. The sheets were thrown back and wrinkled; the coverlet was shoved to the foot of the bed in a pile. I looked across the hallway into Faramir's room – his bed looked perfectly made.   
  
Wondering if the housemaid had gotten distracted, I went to straighten the bedclothes when I heard a giggle, then Faramir's head popped out.  
  
"What are you doing under there?" I asked.  
  
"Ssssh!" he said. "I'm hiding from Boromir!"  
  
Just then, Boromir shouted, "Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
"Don't tell!" Faramir ordered, scrambling back under the blankets.  
  
Chuckling, I promised I wouldn't.


End file.
